My reason for living
by XxMaudoowxX
Summary: What will happen when Alex begins to like Mitchie. But Mitchie likes her brother?   Rated M for safety ;  femlash... if you don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a regular movie night at my house at Friday night and my best friend was about to come over. She called me earlier to tell me that she might be a little later, 'cause her music lesson was delayed. It was over an hour ago when she sent it and she should be here any minute. And it was like she was reading my mind, 'cause right on that moment I heard the bell ring, signaling me that Mitchie was finally here. I smiled and went up to the door. When I came into the hallway, I saw that she was already in. My brother opened the door before I had the chance to. I really hate him for that. 'cause whenever Mitchie comes, he's always making sure that he can be with her at some point. And I know why, well it doesn't take a genius to see that; He clearly likes her. But the problem is, is that he doesn't even know her. I'm sure that he only likes her because she's absolutely gorgeous. But that isn't the point what I'm trying to make. Tonight was for us, as in Mitchie and me. Not my stupid brother!

"Hey Justin", Her angelic voice called out.

"Hi Mitch"

I cleared my throat, "Hello? Best friend over here, waiting for a hug!"

She giggled and walked over to me, "Hey Alex"

And hugged me tight. I leaned my head on her shoulder and pulled her as close as possible. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"Do you know what I like the most about you Lex?"

"what?"

"You hugs. Whenever you hug, you always make me feel special", she said with her famous, adorable Mitchie-smile.

"Well… you are special"

She blushed, "Thanks".

We were like extremely close. More like sisters, but different… Anyways, she walked over to the living room and flopped down on the couch. Justin, my lovely brother, was about to follow, but I stopped him.

"No way"

"what? Are you afraid that she actually might like me back?"

"No? Why would I be?"

"Because you like her? DUHH!", He pointed out like it was the obvious thing on earth.

"No I don't Stop saying that!", I defended myself.

"Keep telling yourself that…"

"Whatever! If you don't believe me, than fine. Come and sit with us", I jelled to him.

He smiled bright and walked over to the living room. I followed him and sat next to Mitchie while Justin sat down on the other side of her. She looked at me with a surprised expression on her face. I just shrugged and went to the DVD-player.

"Justin.."

"hmm"

"I don't want to sound rude, but this is kind of a girls night… and well you're not a girl"

I smiled victoriously… jackpot!

"Oh…"

I turned around and smirked at him, "to bad…"

"Oh shut up ALEX!"he said mad and stormed out of the room.

When he was gone Mitchie spoke up; "What's wrong with him?"

"Hormones", I simply said.

"Oh.."

I put the DVD in and sat next to Mitchie again.

"Do you think he likes me?", she asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know… why?"

She blushed and started to play with her hands, "please don't freak out.."

I smiled and took her hand in mine, "Of course not'

"I kind of like him"

My smile fell and so did my hand, "What? Why? I mean.. he's my brother that's just… weird".

"You said you wouldn't freak!"

"Oh, right… I mean. I think he does", I said.

"what?"

"I think he likes you too. I mean of course I need to get used to the idea of my best friend and my brother… together.. as in dating. But it's totally fine", I said with a fake-smile.

She sighed, " You hate it…".

"No I don't! I just need to get used to the thought…"

She smiled and turned her full attention to the movie, it was 'Mr. bean's holiday'. I'm in love with that movie! I've seen it like a thousand times. But I couldn't focus on that right now. The only thing that was on my mind was Juatin… He thinks that I like Mitchie, more as a friend. But I can't, 'cause I'm straight. And I mean even IF I like her, it's not like she likes me back, 'cause it's clear that Demi and Zac will soon be together. But yeah, as long as Mitchie is happy, I am happy too. Even if it's secretly breaks my heart even when I think about Mitchie being with someone else. Wait? Did I just say that it breaks my heart… Okay, maybe I do have some feelings for her…

I didn't notice until now that Mitchie went to the toilet and the movie was paused, 'cause she pocked my side. I looked over at her and saw her smiling.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… why do you ask?"

"Just curious… you seemed a little zoomed out…"

I shrugged and looked over to the movie again. Right when I grabbed the remote Mitchie did too, Making our hand slightly brush against each other. I felt my cheeks getting hot and pulled away quickly. The sparks were still running through my hand down to my stomach, leaving a tingling feeling behind.

"Sorry", I managed to mumble.

She smiled and pressed play. The rest of the movie was fun. We laughed time to time. The movie was done by now and we were watching the end credits in silence. We were both deep in thoughts… I guess that she was thinking about Justin. How can she like him? I mean look at him.. and look at her. She's deserves way better than him… someone who loves her for who she. Someone who would never, ever hurt her. Someone who treads her right and not just dates her to get into her pants. Someone like… me. But I knew from the back of my mind that it would never happen. 'cause she's straight and apparently, she likes my brother. I still can't get the image of them together in to my mind. When I looked over to my right, to take a good look at Mitchie, I saw that she was smiling and staring into space. I moved my hand in front of her face to make her look at me.

"What?"

"Want to play truth or dare?"

She smirked, "Okay… you first".

"Okay, Mitch… truth or dare?"

"truth"

I knew she was going to say that, 'cause she always picked truth first.

"Is it really true that you had your first kiss in the boy's bathroom?"

She blushed bright red, 'How do you know?"

"Oh it's one of the rumors that are going through the school… So it's true?"

She sighed, "Yeah… it was with Zac, Zac Efron. He wasn't a jerk back then and he was my first boyfriend… It was so wonderful", she smiled and that smile quickly changed into a laughter.

"Yeah right! He had a zit on his lip and it was so gross! He tasted like cigarettes"

I cracked up and joined her laughter. After half a minute of laughing, it was serious again. Mitchie looked at me with curious eyes.

"Alex… truth or dare?"

"I take truth this time"

"Is it true that you like Nick Jonas?"

"What? NO!"

She giggled and shook her head. After a good 30 minutes of playing we heard someone coming downstairs. He walked passed the living room, into the kitchen. I heard Mitchie sigh, "Justin", she called out. He stopped walking and turned to Mitchie, "what?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that"

He smiled, "It's okay, I understand".

"Hey, want to join us with truth or dare?"

"No.. I'm not really into games"

"Oh come on, just one round"

"Okay… fine"

He sat down and joined us. It was surprisingly fun… until Mitchie asked THE question. The question that would change everything and bring them together.

"So Justin. Who do you like at this moment?"

**So this is my first story on this site... I've been reading a lot and really like a lot of stories out here :) so I hope like you mine too :D**

**Please give a review... it would make my day )**

**What will Justin say? **

**Will Mitchie and Justin get together?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

"Hey, want to join us with truth or dare?"

"No.. I'm not really into games"

"Oh come on, just one round"

"Okay… fine"

He sat down and joined us. It was surprisingly fun… until Mitchie asked THE question, the question that would change everything and bring them together.

"So Justin. Who do you like at this moment?"

**Chapter 2**

My heart sunk to my feet while I saw Mitchie's eyes staring at Justin. What is he going to say? What if he says he likes her? He wouldn't… would he? I mean.. I might not be the best sister in the world, but to do something like that… just isn't him.

On the other hand, I wanted Mitchie to be happy… And if Justin is making her happy, that I guess that I'll just have to make sure that he doesn't do something stupid. Like not telling her how he really feels. I needed to do something before he speaks up and says something stupid.

"He likes you", I said in a low voice.

Please kill me right now! I can't believe I just said that.

I saw Justin looking at me in surprise, "Alex...", he managed to say.

"He told me earlier"

Mitchie now turned her full focus back to Justin, who was still staring at me with sad eyes. He knew I liked her, he knew I didn't want to do this… but somehow I knew that he wanted this… and Mitchie too. And like I said earlier, they would be happy and I'm happy as long as Mitchie is, even if it breaks my heart into a million pieces.

"Really?"

He sighed and looked at Mitchie who looked really obnoxious at this point. I saw him struggeling… debating with himself what he should do;

Tell her he likes her and then end probably end up kissing her tonight…

Or he tells her that it isn't true and does his annoying, selfish sister a favour and end up having nothing but a broken heart.

I would know what I would do… and that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Yes it's true… he's just too shy to admit it himself", I said to her.

She smiled softly and took his hand. I knew what was coming, so I excused myself from the room and ended up lying in my bed. I moved my hand up to my face and tried to erase the image – of them kissing, laughing, cuddling etc.- that I was getting over and over again from my head. This was getting to me way more than it should be. I closed my eyes and laid my hand next to my body. A moment later I felt something wet against my cheek. My hand wiped it away and I took a good look at it. I couldn't believe it… It was really water, coming from my eyes. I was crying. This can't be happening! Alex Russo does not cry! Not even when her brother and the love of her life are probably admitting their feeling for each other while she just laid there, doing nothing but cry.

'_you're very weak Russo!'_

I heard a voice saying in my mind. I knew that it was right.. I needed to do something. Maybe I just needed to go downstairs to check on them. Maybe Mitchie was kidding earlier and were probably laughing their asses off. Yeah that was probably it. They were just joking around and messing with my head. They were now downstairs, probably watching TV and smiling like idiots, 'cause they've fooled the one and only Alex Russo. That is what I really wanted to believe, that this was all a joke. But sometimes things do not always go as you want them to go. 'cause right when I walked into the living room I saw something that prevented my heart from beating. They were kissing, on the couch. More like sucking each other's faces, while lying down. Just as I did so by the minute, as when I think about it, was maybe a better place be that standing here and see THIS.

'_Alex Russo dos not cry! Do you hear me, you're strong and selfish and love is just for people who are desperate to find a life'_

The voice in my head screamed again, this time more in a threatening way. But I ignored it, 'cause I aready felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tight. When I open my eyes again I'll see Mitchie sitting on the couch, waiting for me to watch a movie together, '' cause this was all a dream. But when I opened them again I still saw Mitchie kissing him. I can't believe Justin! He KNEW I liked her and there he is… kissing her. I couldn't take it any longer and ran out of the room, into the hallway to grab my phone from the table and went downstairs to the front door.

You see, we live in the subway station, but there is actually a front door… in the back. Okay, that sounded weird. But anyway, that's not the point. I found myself running to the park. I was so deep in thoughts, seeing that kiss over and over again in my head that I didn't even notice until now. I was standing in on the main path right in the middle of it. I looked around to see if there is anyone there and when I spotted no one, I fell to my knees and cried. I cried like a baby who was desperate for food and hadn't eaten in two weeks. I cried until my tears where gone and I hadn't left any. All these years of not criying had come out and put it in this very moment. My eyes were hurting from it… and that wasn't the only thing that was hurting, 'cause my heart was hurting way more. There was just one question that kept running in my head over and over again;

'_How could he?'_

**Q1. What do you think is Alex going to do next?**

**Q2. And justin?**

**Sorry that it isn't that long... I just really hope that you enjoyed :)**

**I'm sorry that I made Justin look like a total jerk... But that's a part of the story ;) **

**So please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

My eyes were hurting from it… and that wasn't the only thing that was hurting, 'cause my heart was hurting way more. The was one question that kept running in my head over and over again;

'_How could he?'_

**Chapter 3**

It was raining right now… and I've been sitting here for I don't know how long. But what I know is that my tears won't stop. Normally I wouldn´t even cry and IF I cry, I´ll cry for like 5 minutes. But it had been hours.

That wasn´t really the thing that was bugging me right now… It´s just that I´ve been away for quite a while now, but no one even noticed that I was gone. They´ll probably too busy with sucking each other's faces, and my parents don´t care where I am. I´m the trouble maker of the family, no one cares about me. I´m just a stupid, selfish bitch. I really am and the underdog of the family.

I stood up from the bench I've been sitting on and walked to in the direction of the beach(by the lake). I can't believe that this was happening. I know it's wrong, but somewhere I feel like I need to run to them and tell Mitchie that I see her more as a friend. And it's wrong, I know. It'll just mess up my friendship with Mitchie and Justin will hate me.

Once I was there I sat down and took a look at my phone… just to check the time. It was already 12 o'clock. That means that I've been here for over two hours. This can't be. They'll need to worry right? They aren't heartless… Right? I don't know it anymore. I guess that I'm just not that important to people.

I heard a loud sight coming from my mouth and turned my head down. Right when I wanted to put my phone back in my pocket it began ringing.

"Hello?"

"OMG! Alex! Where the heck are you?"

"Why? I'm fine…"

"We've been looking for you for over an hour now. I toughed you went to your room and when I checked you were gone."

Okay? IF she has been looking for me for so long, why didn't she call me earlier? And I really thought she didn't see me going out of the room.

"I'm fine really…"

But deep inside I knew I wasn't. But this cheered me up. And! It was Mitchie who called me. Not my parents, not my brother… No, Mitchie did. And she was worried about me. A smile made its way up to my face as I toughed of that.

"Please tell me where you are. I'll come alone if there is something you want to talk about."

"It's nothing.. I'm going home now and we'll pretend like nothing happened, because I'm fine."

"I can tell by your voice that you've been crying."

"Mitchie, please believe me when I say that I'm okay now and that I´m coming home."

She sighed, "Okay.. but if you're not, I'm coming to get you."

I smiled, "Don't worry…"

She hang up. I really hope that we're going to be okay. I don't know how I'm going to react around Mitchie now. I might get on her nerves or something. I sighed and stood up, defeated. I guess that I need learn how to control myself when I'm around Mitchie. And what do I say when she asks me what's wrong? I needed some fresh air and fell? Nope… can't 'cause I don't have bruises. Hmm...

Once I got to my home again I saw that they were all sitting in the living room. And by all I mean Justin, max, my parents, and of course Mitchie. I opened the door and stepped in. They all looked up with worried eyes. Mitchie was the first to run to me and she gave me a big bear hug. I hugged back as tight as possible. My head was buried in her neck. We were pressed together and I didn't want to let go, and she didn't mind. I even felt like she hugged me in the same way. But I knew I was fooling myself with only thinking about it. Mitchie and I will never be together…so get over it. I'll just have to move on.

Tears were silently making their way to Mitchie's shirt, but I didn't even notice. It was until I felt her shirt getting wet. It surprised me even more that I was crying over Mitchie, while I was actually hugging her. I'm just weird I guess.

"Hey... shht. Don't cry. It'll be alright."

"No it won't Mitch, not this time" I mumbled against the skin of her neck.

It almost felt like she shivered from that, but that would be my imagination who is messing with me.

"Then tell me what's wrong, honey."

Honey?

She pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes. Her hand was on my cheek, she was whipping away my tears. But when they were gone, her hand was still there. It was a perfect moment to kiss her. And I really needed to tell myself that it would ruin everything. Otherwise I don't know if could've handled it.

"Please…"

I couldn't speak… she was hyphenising me with her eyes and the expression in her eyes was so sad. She was worried about me… it was almost like she knew how I felt.

"I.. I just".

I felt her hands on my waist. She was rubbing her thumb against my bare skin. All of this together made it harder to breath, let alone talk. A tingling sensation went from my waist through my whole body.

"You can tell me anything right?"

But before I tried to answer I heard a male talking, it was Justin.

"Come here. I'll bring her to her room… she looks pale."

He tilted me up and went upstairs.

"I'm sorry Alex", I heard him whisper.

"It's not your fault", I said.

He looked at me with worried eyes, "What's going on with you? You were freaking out or something… You even got pale."

"Just lay me down. I'll be fine."

He laid me down and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's okay. Really… you're with her and you both like each other. And as long as she is happy, I am happy, rust me."

"No, I don't trust you! You look miserable! Even a blind grandpa can see that you are far away from fine!"

"I DON'T CARE!", my fists became balls and I was ready to punch him right in the face, but we were interrupted by our mom.

"Justin, out", she simply said.

He stood up and went downstairs.

"I hate him."

"No you don't sweetie. Now tell me what is wrong? I've never seen you this miserable."

"It's nothing mom! Why does everybody keep asking me what is wrong? Nothing is wrong."

She sighed heavily and took my hand in hers while sitting down.

"I know you… and I know that you have something you don't want to tell us."

"Well, I practically told Justin. But he doesn't believe I'm fine. While I clearly am! Why can't he just see that I'm okay as long as she is happy. She makes me happy mom. Just to see her face and see that she was worried about me. It made my whole body lighten up. And that hug… I wish she never let go of me. It's just that I'm worried that Justin might hurt her mom", I looked her in the eyes; "I don't know what I'll do to him if he even thinks about hurting Mitchie".

And yes I used her name. My whole cover was blowing up, but I didn't mind. I even felt relieved that I just told this to someone. I was calming down and I was tears building up in her eyes.

"I know honey... I can see it in your eyes. And I didn't want to admit it at first, but now I'm glad that you told me this. I feel so sorry for you. I'm a bad mother. I should've done something. I can't let Justin date Mitchie when it clearly breaks your heart."

"No mom, please don't . It breaks my heart more to see Mitchie's heart her broken. It's just that I can see that he doesn't look at her the way I do. He doesn't see her great and sweet personality. The only thing he sees is her ass!"

"Really?"

I saw Mitchie standing in the doorway. I felt like I just eat a potato without chewing on it. I couldn't speak. I was in total awe. My mouth was getting dry, but I could see that she was somehow relieved.

She came in my direction and sat on the place where my mom sat by the minute. I didn't even notice that she was gone. I feel like I forget everything around me when I'm with Mitchie.

"I don't know Mitch… I was just speaking my mind. Wait what did you hear exactly?"

"That the only thing he sees is my ass."

I let go of the breath that I was holding in and grabbed her hand in mine. I saw her look at it and that looking back up.

"What I was trying to tell is that this is maybe going too quick… You barely know him. Sure, you've seen him and talked to him. But what do you really know about him?"

I saw tears forming in her eyes, she looked down at our hands together.

"I don't even want to date him Alex.", she whispered.

I sat up quickly and placed myself next to her.

"What?", I asked surprised.

She looked up, "I need to date him from my parents… 'cause they think he's a good kid."

She sniffed, "And I knew he liked me… And it's just wrong I know. But I feel like I forced myself into liking him."

"But you did"

She looked up and looked into my eyes. I sighed heavily and grabbed her shoulder softly.

"Don't listen to your parents. You need to listen to yourself, and not to your brain, but to your heart. When you tell your brain that you like him, you might feel like you like him. But when you listen to your heart, you can hear that you clearly not like him. And it doesn't make any difference in how bad you want it… it doesn't happen if your heart doesn't feel it".

"Wow", she looked at me an awe, "that was beautiful".

I blushed, "yeah… it's just a side of me that I'd rather not let anyone see".

"But you showed me. Why does it sound like you know what it feels like…".

"What?"

"That when you tell your brain something…. that your heart doesn't want to listen".

I didn't know what to say… it's like she is reading my mind… should I tell her what is 'wrong'?

**So... I hope you enjoyed :) **

**please leave a review... it would make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously**

"Why does it sound like you know what it feels like…?"

"What?"

"That when you tell your brain something…. that your heart doesn't want to listen".

I didn't know what to say… it's like she is reading my mind… should I tell her what is 'wrong'?

**Chapter 4**

"I kind of do…", I said in a low voice.

She made me look up and scooted closer to me.

"Does it have anything to do with you running away?"

I tried to avoid any eye contact with her. My hands were sweaty and my head felt like it was about to explode. How does she know? Is it so readable? My mom knew it too…

I heard her sigh, "You can tell me everything, and I'm your best friend".

Yeah... Best FRIEND, as in just friends. Thank for repeating. I felt a tear escape from my left eye. Why does it feel like she already has my heart… but I don't want that. I want to see her as my best friend! I want us to be just the way we are. Without me liking her, more like loving her… wait what? Loving her? Does that mean that I'm in love with her? How can that be… I don't believe in love.

"Alex.."

Mitchie angelic voice brought me back to the real situation.

"I… I can't"

"Please, I want you to tell me this, 'cause I can see that this is killing you inside."

"It's just that.."

I couldn't say it. It would ruin everything. She would run away from me, thinking that I am disgusting or something.

"What?", she said almost in a whisper.

"I'm afraid…"

She didn't think twice and wrapped her arms around me. We were hugging sideward's and her hand was stoking my side softly.

"It's okay… you can tell me later"

I smiled and leaned in to her touch, my eyes closed softly. I took everything in. Every little detail;

Her smell, which is vanilla with hint of strawberry.

Her touch, which gave me, chills all over my body.

The way her eyes glow in the slight amount of sunlight that was shining through my curtains.

The way the corners of her lips were upwards, creating a smile on her face.

All those things were making me crazy. Why couldn't she just love me back? All I want is there to be an us… but I'm afraid of losing her forever if I told her this. And I'd rather be her friend, then nothing at all.

"Mitch"

"hmm"

"Have you ever loved anyone, but you don't want to love that person?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you love someone, but you don't want to love that someone… 'cause you're afraid that when you tell them, you'd lose them forever"

"Is this why you were crying? Because you fell in love with someone you don't want to love?"

"Kind off..."

She sighed deep, "Someone once told me that your heart falls in love… not your brain. You can't stop loving that person because you want to. You must love that person for a reason".

"But what if this love is like… forbidden"

"Lexy… love is never forbidden"

"You don't understand mitch! It's killing me, do you hear me? KILLING me! And I'd do anything in the world to be with that person… but I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because that person doesn't love me back… at least not the way I do"

"Maybe you should ask that person. It might be that he loves you back"

She said he…

"It's not a he", I mumbled.

"Excuse me… I didn't hear you properly"

"I said… it's not a he"

She looked at me in pure confusing. But somehow I saw that she knew how I felt. Her eyes were shining with hope. Maybe she knew how I felt… With the forbidden love. I mean she needs to date Justin from her parents, but maybe she's in love with someone else.

"It's a she? As in, a girl?"

"Please don't freak out on me, but yes"

She smiled sympathetically,"I would never freak out about something like that…. And you know that".

We were still looking into each other's eyes. It was like she was shining.

"Mitch… Can I tell you something? But please promise me that you won't hate me after this"

"Of course, you know you can tell me anything"

"It's you"

"What?"

"You're the one I love…"

The tears slowly made their way over Mitchie's cheeks. She was crying… but why? Why would she cry? Without thinking my hand made its way up to her cheek to wipe away the tears that were escaping from her eyes.

"Please don't cry"

She smiled a little and leaned in to my touch.

"I wish I could return it"

"What?"

"Your love…", she looked down for a second. And in that moment I realized what she was saying. It's the answer I was afraid of hearing… my biggest fear. She'll probably hate me right now.

"But I can't say it…"

"It's okay… I understand. We can still be friends right?" I asked with hope behind my voice.

She smiled softly, "Of course".

"Mitchie, Alex, your late night food is ready"

It was tradition that we ate late in the night… just for fun.

We stood up and I reached for the doorknob. But something stopped me. It was the soft hand that belongs to Mitchie. I grew nervous just by her hand touching mine and I froze. She carefully tilted my hand off the doorknob and turned me around. She seemed confused, but aware of what she was doing. I don't really know what she was doing, but I didn't mind it at all. Mitchie slowly came closer to me and bit her lip. Something that was made her look extremely sexy.

"I… I just want to try something", she whispered. Her lips were so close to mine that I could feel her breath. I closed my eyes and slowly leaned in. I expected her to pull away, but she didn't. In fact, she leaned in too. Just when our lips were about to touch, my mom knocked on the door. We didn't pull away; instead we opened our eyes and stared at each other. I saw pure lust in her eyes. It was like the time was on pause.

"What are we doing?", I asked in a whisper.

"We're coming", she yelled all of a sudden.

It shocked me, but to my surprise we didn't move anything. We were still really close. I couldn't take it anymore and crashed my lips against hers. They were so soft! It was like you're kissing a soft feather. Our lips moved perfectly together. It's like they were made for each other. And I felt something… it made me realize that I wasn't the only one who puts feeling into this delicious, wonderful, soft kiss. It was like she told me through the kiss, that she loved me back. I could feel what she was feeling. And I was making sure that she could feel the same about me.

We slowly pulled away and stared at each other for a moment. That was until she realized that she just did. Mitchie her hand left mine and she quickly walked downstairs. It was almost like she was running…. Running away from me… running away from that kiss.

I ran after her and stopped her just before she entered the kitchen.

"Hey… what was that?"

"What was what?" she sighed, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that… let's just forget about it"

And without any other word she walked out.

**I really hoped you liked it :)**

**and thanks for all the sweet reviews... you have no idea how much it means to me :)**

**please let me know what you thing of it :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**previously**

I ran after her and stopped her just before she entered the kitchen.

"Hey… what was that?"

"What was what?" she sighed, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that… let's just forget about it"

And without any other word she walked out.

**Chapter 5**

It's been 3 days since the amazing kiss and it's currently Monday. That means school… I had some homework, but I didn't make it. Just like always… but this time it was different, I felt bad for not making it, which is really weird. Anyways as I said it's been three days, and when she said we'd better forget about our little 'moment' she meant it. It's like she really forgot it, she also forgot about our conversation before the magical kiss. You know the part where I confessed my feeling for her… and she admitted to me that she doesn't really like my brother. I kind of feel bad for them. It's all fake… I can tell. Anyone with eyes could see that. But noooo whenever I bring it up it's like no one really wants to listen to me.

I walked in the school, deep in thought about the whole thing and I didn't see the person in front of me (who also didn't pay any attention) and bumped into him. When I looked up I saw that the person I bumped into was Shane. He's one of my best friends. He knows about my undying love for Mitchie and he's the only one who sees that their whole relationship is fictional.

"Sorry… I wasn't paying attention", I said with a weak smile.

"It's okay… you shouldn't think about her so much"

How the heck did he know what I was thinking about? That's just creepy….

He smiled at my facial expression, "It's so obvious Alex… you have this dreamy glow in your eyes whenever you think about her, or see her".

I blushed and started to twirl nervously with my foot.

"Someone is making Alex blush!" I hear an angelic voice from behind me.

"Yeah… I sure did, didn't I?" Shane said.

I sighed frustrated, "It's not him who made me blush…".

"Are you sure? 'Cause it looks like he just did"

"There is no denying it Russo", I hate it when he says Russo to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my locker, which was currently on my right. I can't believe that just happened. I heard them whisper to each other. It's like they didn't know that I could follow every word.

"Maybe she likes you" I heard Mitchie whisper.

"Maybe…"

"I could hook you two up if you'd like"

"Is that really what you want?"

This was getting really interesting as I was still listening to their little 'private' conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that you want her"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

I turned around a saw her walking away with a confused expression on her face.

"Well thank you genius… now she left"

"You're welcome… she'll come around eventually. Now go and chase her"

He smiled bright and pushed me toward the direction she was going. I sighed and decided to follow her. I finally caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder.

"What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

And yet again, she was pretending that she forgot about a conversation.

"The whole 'I could hook you two up if you'd like'"

"Yeah... What's wrong with that?"

She walked around me and ignored my protest. But I didn't let that happen… she's ran off the last time, but this time I'm making sure that she doesn't. I ran and stepped in front of her with a serious and a little mad expression on my face. She needs to hear the truth and I'm making sure that she doesn't run away from it ever again.

"You know very well that I don't want a date with him"

I saw her looking down. People were beginning to stare at us, so I decided to pull her into a classroom before making sure that it was empty… I assumed that it was, because the lessons start in like 20 minutes.

"Mitchie… I love you. And I know that you know that, but I feel like you ignore me completely sometimes, like I didn't even confess my feelings for you three days ago. It's like you pretend that nothing happened. And I hate that Mitchie, I really do!"

"I…"

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of time, but nothing came out.

"Say something Mitch… Tell what is going on up there."

Right when she was about to speak we heard the door being opened. It was right on this moment that I realized that we were in the music room. Mitchie loved music and shared that with everyone; I on the other hand had a secret love for music. No one knew about it, but I really like it. I play piano, drums and guitar. I even write my own songs, but no one knew, and I'd rather keep it that way too.

"Hello, I assume that you are students…"

I didn't know the guy, but he is pretty weird!

"Uhmm yeah…"

"Nice to meet you, I'm the new stagier. I am in the music class right? And aren't you supposed to not be here?"

Okay? To not be here? Couldn't he just say be somewhere else or something like that?

Mitchie was really nervous, but relieved at the same time. She must be glad to be saved by the 'teacher'. Yeah I just did air quotes by teacher, 'cause he's not a real teacher. I mean look at him… Even Justin looks older than that dude. He's like… 19 or something.

"Nope… but we were actually talking in private."

"Alex! You don't say something like that to a teacher, that's rude!", Mitchie hissed.

Omg… she just called the dude a teacher.

"It's okay…"

"Yeah it better be. Now if you would excuse us, we were kind of in the middle of a conversation"

I watched him standing there and not moving at all. By my last line I meant that I wanted him to leave, but he clearly didn't get that part.

"Yeah… we'll go", Mitchie said with a small smile.

He returned her smile and nodded. He was so checking her out… that or he just likes her shoes. That little pervert, keep you dirty hand off MY girl. And yeah I just said my girl, gota problem with that?

"Very well, may I know what your name is?"

"It's Mitchie sir"

"Okay… Now I seem to capture a little tension between you two. Were you in a fight?"

I sighed deep, the dude doesn't know anything from me and I'm going to keep it that way.

"No we weren't"

Mitchie played with her hands, "Actually, we were… a little"

"Really? You call THAT fighting?"

"Well yes! You saying I forgot everything and claiming that I don't care, isn't really a nice thing to do…"

Oh well here it comes.

"Well you clearly did Mitchie! It's been three freaking days and all you do is telling how great Justin is."

"Yeah well maybe he is!"

"HE ISN'T! AND I CAN SEE THAT YOU FACKING CARE LESS ABOUT HIM, SO STOP PRETENDINGYOU DO!" I was really mad right now. This whole situation was really pushing my buttons.

She sighed in defeat, "And what am I supposed to do about it? You know I can't hurt him"

"So you can't hurt the hurt the person you pretend to like… but you can hurt me? Mitchie I am your best friend…"

A single tear escaped from her eyes.

"I know… And I'm being the most horrible best friend ever."

I smiled weakly and extended my arms, offering her a hug which she gladly accepted. I felt her hands around my shoulders, and her face buried in my neck.

"You aren't a horrible best friend… you can't help the way you feel", I whispered in her ear.

"I know…", she whispered back,

There was a long pause of silence until Mitchie spoke up.

"And yes…"

"What?"

"I know what you're wondering…"

"What are you talking about?"

Okay. This is extremely confusing! What was she talking about? What am I wondering?

She pulled away and smiled at me. A real smile, a smile that I haven't seen in 3 days… And without any other word she left the room.

What could it be? There are so many things going on in my head right now. Maybe she feels the same way about me… nah! It couldn't be. The other day she said that she didn't return my love, so why would she now? What else could she be talking about…

"What did she say to leave you here so confused?"

"She said yes…"

"To what?"

"I don't know. When I asked her she said that she knew what I was wondering and that that her answer was…"

"Well what is going on between you two?"

I sighed and sat down on the table that was next to me. He on the other hand sat down in the teacher's chair.

"I'm in love with her, she is dating my brother. And as you may know now, she doesn't like him. She dates him to make her parents happy. They're very tough on her… and that is basically the story"

"Wait does she know that you love her?"

"Yes…"

"And how did she react?"

"Well, her reaction was very complicated… she said that she could return my love… In other words, she doesn't see me like that. But when we were about to leave the room she kissed me."

"Okay, that is complicated. But she said that she couldn't love you back. That doesn't necessarily mean that she doesn't love you. Maybe she's afraid of her parents."

That couldn't be true. If she really loves me, she would fight for it. And we could always keep it a secret, right?

"But… if she really loves me, she would find a way to be with me right?"

"I don't know, I just met her"

I sighed. This was way too complicated. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost time for class.

"Well hello Miss Russo, why are you here? Class is supposed to start and I believe that your first lesson is here."

"I know. That's why I am leaving; don't want to be on time, right?"

I heard the real teacher sigh. Wait? When did he come in? He didn't hear anything right? Maybe I should ask him…

"So, did you hear anything from our conversation?"

"Uhm nope. Why? Were you talking about feelings, 'cause it's obvious that you don't have any"

"very funny... I'm leaving"

And with that I was gone. I felt my body going to the back of the school. It was a place that where I only came. And I wasn't allowed to come there, but who cares? I sure don't.

My mind was still analyzing Mitchie's words. What if he was right? A smile made it's way to my face. I can't believe it, I might actually have a shot with her. I just need to convince her that I'm an awesome girlfriend. And there is only one way; my soft side. I have a secret soft side of me, it's the side that loves to sit on a beach and watch a beautiful sunset with my gorgeous girlfriend. It's been a dream of mine to do that. And yeah I just said that… well I toughed it, but whatever. I need to show Mitchie my romantic side so that she believes that I'm being completely serious about our relationship. This is real and I can't deny it any longer. I'm falling in love with my best friend, who happened to be a girl… and is dating my silly brother.

"Hey there"

I turned around and saw Shane slowly making his way towards me. He is the only one who knows about this 'secret place' in the back. It's a great that he is so open about this whole 'I'm into girls' thing. He was the first one to know that I was into girls. It happened about half a year ago, when I saw a beautiful girl, named Taylor. She had long blond hair and shining blue eyes. I could get my eyes of her. It was like she was hypnotizing. That was the moment when I realized that I liked girls. And come on, look at me… It's so obvious. I love horror movies, frogs and teasing my brother. In normal families you see that the big brother teases the little sister, but there is no way that that is going to happen with me.

"Is anybody there?"

I snapped out of it and looked at Shane with a small smile on my face.

"Hi"

"So… how did your conversation go? I wanted to ask Mitchie, but she practically ran away from me."

"It went well. At first it looked like we were going to have a fight, but we talked it out."

"And?" he looked at me with a big smile; it was kind of creepy "come on… I can see that there is more"

"Well… she said yes"

"Really? So are you together now or what?"

"No, 'cause I don't know to what she said it"

"That makes no sense…"

"I know, and it's confusing the hell out of me"

Right when Shane was about to answer back we heard the bell ring. We stood up slowly and went back to school. We had the first class together, which was music.

"Hello Ms Russo and Mr Grey glad that you could finally join our lesson, go take a seat and be quiet. If I hear one word from you, you're having detention"

I sighed and went to my seat. And yes were actually too late. We walked extremely slow, 'cause Shane knows I hate to be on time on a Monday… at my first lesson. Shane took the his seat, which was next to me. It's like we were music buddies. Well I acted like I didn't pay attention, but I secretly did. My trick was to stare out of the window and just focus on what the teacher says. The other students think that you're daydreaming, but you are really listening to what the teacher has to say.

"So today I'm going to introduce you to the new stagier, his name is Mr Jason Grey"

Wait did he just say Grey? As in, the same last as Shane. I looked over at him to him looking at this Jason dude with an extremely serious face.

"Do you know him?"I whispered to him.

He looked over at me and simply nodded, "He's my brother".

"Omg… Please tell me you're kidding"

"I'm not… you haven't met him, 'cause he has been studying for a while now and never got the chance to come back home, until now"

I just told a really big secret to Shane's brother. I knew he reminded me of someone. What am I suppose do now? Well… I can't really do anything, since he already knows one of my biggest secrets.

"Okay… I've seen some of your faces already. So let's start b introducing ourselves. I am Jason, as you may know, but you have to call me Mr Grey. I have a few hobbies, like playing guitar and I like to read. I'm also in a band with my brothers, but we didn't do much over the past year with it so… that's it. Now let's start with Shane."

"Well, I'm Shane. My hobbies are playing guitar and sleeping."

"Okay… Now we'll start in the front and we'll work to the back."

The rest of the lesson wasn't really anything new. He looked at me once in a while, but I was (as usual) staring outside. This time I was actually daydreaming… and guess about who, Mitchie. I can't get her out of my head!

The rest of the school day went by very quick and it was now time to go home. I haven't talked to Mitchie, it was like she was running away again…

When I got home, after walking for 10 minutes, I saw Justin sitting on the couch, staring in front of him. I was really curious what he thinking about, it might be about Mitchie…

"Hey. So what's up?"

He looked at me with a blank expression, "Hi… nothing much. It's just that…"

It looked like something was bugging him.

"What?"

"Well… I called Mitchie; she acted kind of strange, distant."

"Okay. Maybe something is wrong. I'll call her", I said with a smile.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with you"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, you are the one who likes her and I know you'll do anything to be with her"

"No Justin… now you're wrong. I'd do anything to make her happy. And if she's not happy about you that I'll make sure that she will be happy. And nothing can stop me from that."

I had a serious face at this point. It was true, I would do anything to make her happy, and even if it means that I'll break my brothers' heart, or mine. I faked a smile and went upstairs to my room. When I was inside I made sure to lock it. My body fell on my bed and I quickly pulled out my phone from my pocket to call Mitchie.

"Hi Alex", she said with a cheerful voice.

"Uhmm hey. Justin said you acted strange so I toughed give her call to ask what's going on. But I think it has something to do with the whole parent-Justin situation right?"

I heard her giggle, "Yeah. So now you're calling anyway, have you figured out what you question was?".

"Not really. This is weird, 'because it's my own question. But now you're asking for a question… and your answer is yes anyway, I kind of know one."

I know it's kind of wrong to flirt with her, but I was only testing her.

"Oh really? And why would you think that my answer is yes to that one?"

"'cause you said that you knew what I was wondering, but you don't even know what I was wondering… maybe I was wondering if you were going to write a song for Justin"

"Well, you're not that far from the real question I was hoping you were wondering. The thing is, is that I'm going to make Justin break-up with me. That's why I acted kind of rude on the phone."

"Okay.. That's clever. Your parents won't bug you about the fact that you guys broke-up, 'because it's not your fault… and you split up. It's brilliant Mitchie"

"I know."

I laughed, "Yeah, don't get to much egomania Mitch. That won't fit your shy and adorable look."

She giggled, "I was kidding".

And there was a comfortable silence. It was only for about 10 seconds until Mitchie spoke up again with a soft voice.

"Alex"

"Hmm"

"Do you really think I have a shy and adorable look?"

"Well, no"

"What? But you just, and, but… huh?"

"I think you look really beautiful Mitchie"

I could almost hear her smile, "Thank you. You are not bad yourself"

Now it was my time to smile. Maybe I just needed to flirt a little with her… that could work, right?

"Thanks. So want to hang out?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have a lot of homework, maybe some other time."

"Oh… well, maybe we could do our homework together"

"Wait, you want to make your homework? OMG I need to record this."

I busted out in laughing, " Well, what do say?"

"Okay. Wait, I'm going to ask if you can eat along with us today"

I heard her going down the stairs and asking her mother if it was okay if I ate with them. After 20 second I heard her squeal in excitement, I guess she said yes.

She cleared her throat, "She said it was fine. Hope you like pizza, 'cause we're going to order one. My parents are out almost all day, so we're home-alone."

"Okay, I'm coming over. See you"

"Okay, Bye."

And we hang up.

Yay, I was going to spend the rest of the day with Mitchie. I had it all planned out , starting today. I was going to find out if she has feelings for me.

**So this Chapter is longer, because school starts next week and I won't be able to upload as much as now. I'm really sorry, I try to upload as fast I can, but just so you know that will probably take longer.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and please give advice if you have some, I'd appreciate that :) 'cause ****I didn't get much reviews on the last chapter and I feel like you didn't like it so...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Hi! thank you for the sweet reviews :) I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it's a really happy chapter... so go check it out and let me know what you think :)**

**Previously**

"Okay, I'm coming over. See you"

"Okay, Bye."

And we hang up.

Yay, I was going to spend the rest of the day with Mitchie. I had it all planned out , starting today. I was going to find out if she has feelings for me.

**Episode 6**

I knocked on the door with a big smile on my face. This was it. Every time I see her it makes me so nervous. I can't believe we're going to spend the whole day together. I wasn't entirely sure about my 'plan'… I'm just going to flirt a little with for now. Just to see how she reacts to that.

She opened the door and hugged me immediately.

"I can't believe we're going to make homework…"

I giggled, "Me neither. I guess that you have a good influence on me".

She pulled away and giggled.

Just the sound of her giggle, it's so cute, and her eyes they shine with happiness.

"Yeah right…"

I smiled sweet and asked, "Can I come in? It's kind of cold outside."

She laughed and moved slightly backwards, inviting me inside. Their house will never change, the first this you see when you walk in is Mitchie's beautiful piano. It was really big and black. I'd love to play on it, but I never asked… she didn't even know I could play piano, so it would be weird if I asked her if I could play on it. Mitchie on the other hand played from time to time on it, letting me hear one of her new songs. She was a really good song-writer and singer as well. She has some serious talent.

"So… are we going to make homework downstairs or in my room?"

"I don't really care, as long as I can be with you it's okay with me", I smiled at her and saw her looking down. I couldn't clearly see what her facial expression was.

"Okay… In case I could go downstairs and you could go upstairs."She said teasingly.  
>"What? Why?"<p>

"So I won't disturb your homework session."

"Yeah right… It's okay with me, I don't want you staring at me during homework."

She looked confused, "Why would I be staring at you?"

I smiled innocent, "Because I'm awesome".

I heard her giggle and saw her quickly turning around. Again, I couldn't see her facial expression. Maybe she's trying to hide her blush… I mean, it could be, right? She walked in the direction of the kitchen and grabbed two glasses out of the dishwasher.

"You want something to drink?"

She smiled politely, but it was a totally fake smile. My smile fell and I kept staring at her.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes were searching around the room. They were everywhere, but mine. Something was definitely up with her. And I needed to find out! Whatever it is, it's bad. I've never seen her like this…

"I don't know what you're talking about… I'm fine"

She was lying… I mean the girl can't lie to me. I have that affect on her. I sighed deep and walked a little closer to her.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?" I whispered softly.

She grew more nervous as I came closer to her.

"When you're with me…" her voice cracked and she looked down with a small smile on her face, "you're this whole other person" and looked up "Why?"

I can't believe this. She is right… I am another person when I'm with her. Want to know why? 'Cause I want to show her that I am really serious about my love towards her. And I want her to know that I'll always be there for her, even when it hurts me. I looked down and played with my hands, until I felt her soft skin against mine. Goosebumps were all over my body and my temperature was rising. I looked up and met her eyes, she was looking at my arm.

"Your skin… you've got goose bumps, but you're really hot"

I snickered, "I know…"

She looked into my eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but she kept the silence that was filling the air. I smiled a little, she was probably wondering how that could be.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. It's only when you're around"

She closed her mouth and looked at our hands, which were still touching.

"I don't know what to say", she whispered.

"You don't have to say anything… You just have this affect on me. Like you said, I'm a whole other person when I'm around you. You mean the world to me Mitch", I said softly.

She looked back up at me again and I saw her eyes getting wet.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered brokenhearted.

"For what?"

"For not loving you back, for not trying to fight for us, for the fact that we aren't together. I really wish I could, but I can't. I can't lie Alex…"

I smiled softly,"You can't do anything about it Mitch. Please don't feel sorry. It's the same with Justin; you can't force yourself to love someone."

"That's my problem", she said in a low whisper. A tear made its way down to her and to the corner of her mouth. Before I realized it, my hand was on her cheek to wipe the tear away. The corner of her mouth went up a little bit, showing me a small smile, a smile full of tears and regret. There was something in her eyes, lust… love. Why does she feel sorry? She can't do anything about the fact that I'm in love with her. I smiled sweetly and looked at the spot where my thumb made contact with the soft skin of her lips.

"Please don't be sorry for the fact that you don't love me back. It's okay; really… as long as you're happy, I'm happy. I'll move on"

"But I don't want you to"

My smile fell. WHAT? Did I hear that correct? Did she just say that she doesn't want me to move on? My eyes looked direct into hers and I saw that she was extremely serious right now.

"Excuse me, I thing I didn't hear you correct"

"You did"

I felt a hand on my waist and she got closer to me and sighed.

"I would be lying if I told you that I don't have any feelings for you lex. I do, I really do. But the problem is, is that my parents will kill me when they'll find out…"

We were silent for a moment, a silent that was filled with unsaid words, words that weren't needed to say. We were reading each other's mind as our faces grew closer. My hand moved from the corner of her lips to the creak of her neck. Our noses touched each other and our lips were only a few inches apart. I can't believe that this is actually happening. Both our eyes were closed. An explosion of love was tingling my lips, into my whole body. Our lips moved together like they were made for each other. Her soft lips against mine, like it was never different. Her bottom lip agains my upper lip. I felt something wet against my bottom lip, her tongue. She asked for entrance, which I gladly accepted. Out tongues were softly exploring each other's mouths while my hands were roaming in her hair. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but it felt like forever, but even forever wasn't long anough… We slowly pulled away and pressed our foreheads against each other. We were pressed against each other with our whole bodies. This was a moment I was never going to forget. From this moment on I knew that I was never going to let her go.

"I love you", She whispered.

Those simple three words that mean so much… My whole body was shining with happiness and love.

"I love you too"

And I hugged her tight. She was mine… All mine, and no one is going to take her from me. Not my brother, not her mother… only she could take her away from me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : I have a song in this episode... so I put the youtube link in here... so you can open it, but please listen to it while reading the ectual part where it's being played XD and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the sweet reviews! reading your opinion is putting a smile on my face :)

the youtube link B) - ./watch?v=cyRlMaCauSs

**Previously**

"I love you", She whispered.

Those simple three words that mean so much… My whole body was shining with happiness and love.

"I love you too"

And I hugged her tight. She was mine… All mine, and no one is going to take her from me. Not my brother, not her mother… only she could take her away from me.

**Chapter 7**

We still needed to make homework, so that is what we were currently doing. She was sitting across from me anddeep in thoughts. I was almost done, so I had some time to stare at the beautiful girl that was sitting in front of me. I still can't believe that this is really happening. I decided to check if I wasn't dreaming, so I pinched myself. On the moment Mitchie looked up.

"Did you just pinch yourself?"

I giggled, "Yes… I was just checking if I wasn't dreaming."

She smiled and blushed. I grabbed her hand that was now laying in the middle of the table.

"I was just making sure that this wasn't another nightmare"

"Nightmare?"

"Yes, because normally I'd wake up and find out that it was all a dream. And I call it a nightmare, because when I wake up you're never by my side"

"ahww"

"Please don't ahww me"

"Well I'm not going that easily"

I giggled and shot her a sweet, loving smile.

She smiled back and stood up, "What about we go dancing?"

"dancing?"

"Yes…" and with that she went to her radio and put a song up. When she walked back, she grabbed my hands.

"Do want to dance with me? Please?"

I giggled, "Sure, but I'm not a good dancer".

"Can't be that bad…"

And she dragged me to the open space in her living room. The song that came up next was 'Inside you heaven' from Carrie Underwood (. It's a slower song and it has beautiful lyrics. I smiled lovingly and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, while her hands were around my lower back. It feels so good to be able to hold her like this. My forehead leaned on hers while we slowly moved to the rhythm of the music.

_I've been down_

_But now I'm blessed_

_I felt a revelation coming around_

_I guess it's right_

_It's so amazing_

_Every time I see u_

_I'm alive_

_You're all I've got_

_You lift me up_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

The chorus was coming up and the only thing I saw was Mitchie's big, beautiful, brown eyes. I was hypnotized by them. I pulled her as close as possible and buried my face in her neck.

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_When the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathing in_

_A soothing wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

My face rose up from her neck was pushed against the side her head. My mouth was really close to her ear_. _I was singing along with the song at this point, meaning every word. I'm falling madly for her. I didn't even know a person could have such strong feelings for someone.

_When we touch_

_When we love_

_The stars line up_

_The wrong become undone_

_Naturally_

_My soul surrenders_

_The sun and moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

I pulled my head away from the side and looked deeply into her eyes with the most loving gaze that i´ve ever given someone. She was the only one who was able to get this side out of me. I let her know that I meant everything that I was singing to her. I want to be inside her heaven and hold her till the day I die. I want to let her know that I´ll always be there for her.

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_When the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathing in_

_A soothing wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_When minutes turn to days and years_

_If mountains fall, I'll still be here_

_Holding you until the day I die_

Our hips were still moving to the music. It came naturally with her. I knew this was the slowest part of the song. My lips couldn´t handle it anymore. I needed to kiss her, hug her and make love to her. Before I realized it my lips were against hers and kissing her slowly and full with love.

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_When the storm blows your way_

I pressed my tongue inside her mouth carefully and roamed my hands in her hair. She moaned quietly, she was turning me on like crazy. I knew we were probably moving too fast if we keep going like this, but right now… I didn´t really mind.

_I wanna be inside_

_when the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_When the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathing in_

_A soothing wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

I just want to hold her till eternally. My head was far away from the real world and my body was aching for hers. Mitchie's hands went lower and lower, until they reached my back pockets, where she putted them in. She pulled away and started kissing her way from my cheek bone to my neck. I let out moan when she reached my sweet spot. She kept nipping and sucking it a little. _Please god, never ever make this moment end_, I toughed. But it was like god heard me, 'cause right at that moment my phone started buzzing in my pocket. She pulled away and looked me with a confused face. We were both breathing heavily at this point and looking each other in the eyes. The only thing that was on my mind was this very moment. What if my phone didn't go off… where would we've stopped? Were we going to stop it? What if we wouldn't…? I could've made love to her.

"Shouldn't you be answering that?" , she said in a husky voice.

"Right…" I said getting back to reality.

I cleared my throat and pulled my phone out.

"Hi, it's Alex here", I said while trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hi, it's your lovely mom… Did you just sound like you have a cold?"

"What? No..."

"Am I interrupting something?"

I giggled nervous, " No, Look... Why are you calling?"

"I'm just checking if you're going to stay at Mitchie's for dinner."

"I don't know" I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at Mitchie, "Am I staying here for dinner?"

"Uhmm, yeah. But I don't know if my parents will be back by then."

"Okay", I returned to the phone call with my mom with a big, bright smile on my face, "Yeah... I'm staying over. And please don't worry about my homework… I got it all done."

"Like I ever do", she chuckled and said goodbye. I returned her goodbye and hung up.

I smiled shyly, "so…"

She giggled, "Too bad your mom had to call"

I laughed, "I know, right?"

She grew more serious and steeped towards me, "you should know that normally… I don't let anyone touch me. But I want you to touch me, hold me, kiss me…" she said with the emphasis on want.

I looked down and felt my cheeks getting hotter, "Well, I guess I have an effect on you too"

I looked up and saw her smiling at me. I smiled back, "You should know that you make me want to chance who I am. I want to be a better person, 'cause I know that I'll regret it later if I don't do it now. I want you to see that I can be really serious, and just so you know… You and I is the most serious thing for me right now. I love you. And no one can take you away from me, only when you say so. I want to show you how much I love you… but I know that I can never let you see that. 'Cause whatever I do… It's nothing compared to the love that I feel for you."

I saw her eyes getting watery, "I can't believe that this side of you exists. I love you just the way you are Lex. And I know how strong you love is, 'cause I feel it too. You don't have to prove me anything, 'cause I know that you are serious. And I want you to know that I am absolutely serious too. I don't want you to let me go… I want this to last forever Alex. I love you so much."

I hugged her tight and buried my face in her neck. Her body was as close as it could be. Our love for each other is so strong… I can feel it. That was so sweet!

"Thank you", she whispered.

I guess I said that out loud… We stood like that for 2 minutes, just hugging each other. I slowly pulled away and kissed her sweet.

"I love you", I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too"

A/N: please don't forget to review :D reviews give me inspiration :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

thank you for the sweet reviews you gave me me :) and thanks for all the people that read this... it means a lot to me that people actually like my story :D please let me know what you think of it :)

P.s. please tell me when something is erroneous.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

We stood like that for 2 minutes, just hugging each other. I slowly pulled away and kissed her sweet.

"I love you", I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too"

**Chapter 8**

It's been one week since Mitchie and I started sneaking around behind everyone's back. Do you know what's weird? Well I'll tell you… to see your brother with your girlfriend. And especially when you know that their whole relationship is a lie. It's kind of sad for Justin, but it's not like he loves her or anything. I just wonder why he hasn't broken up with Mitchie already… It's so obvious that she doesn't like him like that. She's been acting like a bitch lately. I on the other hand did too. I teased him a lot, and I know that he hates it. But it's for his own good. Because all the people that are around him now love him and support him…. That is not always going to be like that, and when the time is there, he's going to be thankful that I treated him the way I do now. When you look deep inside of me, you'll see that I'm actually really caring, but don't show it to anyone… but Mitchie. She knows how I work, and I don't mind. She is the only one that I trust with my whole life. But there is still something that she doesn't know, and that is that I write songs about her all the time. They're not always good, but some of them are okay. I'm planning on letting her hear one in the auditorium of the school.

Today was a Monday, and it's our one week anniversary. To my surprise, we do have a date planned. Just not really the type of date I was hoping for. We were going on a date with both of the families. Her parents wanted to meet _the_ Justin. They like him more than Mitchie does, but apparently I'm the only one who sees that. It's now 7PM and we're on our way to the restaurant where we'll all meet. I can't believe I'm doing this. I am actually wearing something nice. Mitchie made me wear it, but that doesn't mean that I don't like it. It's a pretty blue dress that hugs my curves perfectly. I love to see it on someone else, but to me, I don't look good in it. It totally ruins the dress…

"Where here", Justin said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Chill down Justin, it's not like they're going to kill you", 'cause the only that is going to kill you, is me. I swear if even thinks about touching Mitchie… Okay, calm down, he's her boyfriend.

"But what if they don't like me?"

"The worst thing that can happen is that Mitchie is going to break up with you… so chill down."

Okay, maybe that wasn't really the best thing to say. His nervousness only grew more. I was trying to make him chill down, but I am more nervous that him. And this isn't even the first time I've seen her parents. I also heard that Dallas was coming, Mitchie's big sister. She has been off to college, but she returned, because she's getting married. I'm so happy for her. She found her true love and can show that to everyone, I wish I could do that.

"Okay, that's enough Alex. This isn't the time to tease your brother, and I swear if you even think about ruining this evening, you're going to be grounded forever."

Omg, mom can be so exaggerated.

"Fine", I simply said.

I stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. A smile made its way up to my face once I saw the most beautiful back turned to me. It was Mitchie… And she wore a baby pink dress. I could already see that she was beyond gorgeous in it. Just by seeing the back of her flawless body made me want to kiss her and hold her forever. But unfortunately we couldn't… at least not here. She turned around and smiled once she saw me staring at her. Her eyes were all over my body, seeing that I was actually wearing a dress… for her. I blushed and looked down. I still can't believe that Mitchie's mine.

"Hi, you better watch out… if you stare any longer you're going to make a hole in her body"

My face fell and I turned around to see the one and only Justin Russo smirking at me.

"I guess that you're no longer nervous. And for the record, at least I am staring"

"What do you mean by 'at least I am staring'?"

He frowned and watched my face grew into a smirk, "I don't know… go figure out yourself smartass"

What a jerk. You can't blame me for staring at his gorgeous girlfriend. And like I said, at least I am staring. I don't see him drooling all over her. He should, it's his girlfriend… not mine (not yet at least). He raised an eyebrow at me and walked towards Mitchie. She smiled politely (and fake I may add) and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, followed by a hug. I felt jealousy take control of me and I stormed towards Mitchie. Justin walked pass her and got inside the restaurant. Once we were alone (except for my parents) I gave her a big bear hug. It was so tight that I heard her fake cough. I giggled and pulled away.

"Sorry", I said while blushing.

"It's okay"

We smiled at each other, but our moment got ruined when we heard her parents call us. I knew that her mother couldn't stand me, but didn't really care. At least her dad and I got along… a little. I smiled satisfied and walked in right after Mitchie said hi to my parents.

"Well hello Alex, I didn't know you were coming along."

"Yeah, I'm here… surprise", I said with a weak smile.

The dinner went by slow as I sat across from Justin and Mitchie. They were holding hands on top of the table to show everyone how 'happy' they were. Well suck it up Justin, Mitchie is mine! But she's been rarely quiet this meal. Something is bothering her, I can see it. And I have a feeling that it has something to do with me. I need to say that that feeling is eating me from the inside. I _need_ to know what´s wrong. She´s my girlfriend, I´m suppose to know what´s wrong… right?

"Excuse me; I'm going to the toilet"

I looked at her and she looked directly at me. I got the hint that she wanted me to come along. I really hope that she'll tell what's been bugging her. I stood up too and followed her to the toilet. When we were almost there I saw her turning to me with a sigh.

"Alex…", she spoke in a soft and sad tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do it anymore"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't lie anymore Alex… We need to break-up"

My whole world just broke down at that very moment. How? Why? What did I do? Thousands of question were making it's way to my brain while I try to adjust what I just heard. She couldn't be doing this to me. She simply _can't _break-up with me. Until now I didn't know how much your heart can hurt. It was like this was all a big evil nightmare and that I'm going to wake up any minute and find out that Mitchie is laying next me. I can't imagine my future without her anymore. I don't care what my life is going to look like, but I know for sure that Mitchie is in it… but right now, I lost my faith, in everything. This wasn't happening. I looked up into Mitchie's eyes and saw that she was crying.

"Please say something Lex"

"I… I… I… but… you're… and… you… what? "

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a step towards Mitchie.

"You can't"

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists tight.

"Please don't make it even harder for me to do this"

"You don't have to do this… I just… Can I…"

"Wha-"

Before she could finish the word I collapsed my lips with hers. I couldn't let her go… I can't just let her walk out of my life. But right when I felt her kiss back a hand gripped me and smashed me against the wall. I felt waves of pain shot through my head in the beat of my heart. What just happened to me?

"KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I guess that Justin followed us. I can't believe that he still thinks that he her girlfriend. Tears made their way down my face when I suddenly realize that she not my girlfriend either.

"ALEX! JUSTIN! OMG!"

"Justin Russo! Out, now!" I heard my dad yell.

I, on the other hand, was still lying on the floor with a huge headache. My back felt like it was being attacked by thousands of little needles.

"What happened?" asked my mom once she made her way to my side.

"SHE WAS KISSING _MY_ GIRLFRIEND!"

They all looked at Mitchie and back at me.

"Did she force herself onto you Mitchie?" her mom asked.

"Yes she did! I saw it! Mitchie didn't want it!"

Now it was my time to yell. I couldn't hold back the anger that I felt towards Justin anymore.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON YOU FUCKING MORRON! STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Alex, please just calm down", I heard Mitchie say, but I ignored her. I couldn't hold it back… I needed to let Justin know that he was completely wrong.

"OF COURSE I DO! YOU FORCED HER INTO KISSING YOU!"

"She didn't"

And suddenly it was really quiet. No one said anything, they just waited for Mitchie to explain herself.

"I wanted to kiss her… because I'm in love with her"

WHAT?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: I'm soooo sorry for my lack of uploading... I'm really busy and there were some things in my personal life... anyways XD I hope you enjoy the next episode :D**

**Previously**

"OF COURSE I DO! YOU FORCED HER INTO KISSING YOU!"

"She didn't"

And suddenly it was really quiet. No one said anything, they just waited for Mitchie to explain herself.

"I wanted to kiss her… because I'm in love with her"

WHAT?

**Chapter 9**

Suddenly Justin began to laugh.

"That's a good one Mitch… you got me scared, but you can't fool me"

She looked down at her fingers; she knew that this was going to hurt him. Even though he didn't have strong feelings for her, he still had them. His facial expression changed from a smile to the most terrified face I've ever seen on him. I could almost see what he was thinking. It was clear that he realized by now that she wasn't fooling him, she had been fooling him for the past week… I feel like I need to be happy, but right now I'm scared. I'm scared to lose her. I can't lose her! She's my whole world! She's my the reason for living

"How much did she give you?"

Okay, now I was the one who was confused. Does he think that I bribed Mitchie?

"What the hell Justin!"

"OMG Alex, just calm down please!" , Mitchie said.

"No I won't! You just told everyone you're in love with me... and he thinks that it's all a big joke! Well guess what Justin, it isn't. Not everything is about you! I know you're perfect son, but right now… you're not the centre of attention anymore. Not everyone is going to love you Justin!"

"That is it! I'm out of here! And screw you Alex"

He sent me one last death glare and stormed out of the building. I really screwed up with him, didn't I? Well, I guess it's not entirely my fault, I mean Mitchie is the one who hurt him… but then again, I am the one who took her from him. I really did hurt him. This is my entire fault.

"You can't do anything about it Lex. It's not your fault… we can't choose who we fall for"

I looked at her in shock. It was like she knew what I was thinking.

Giggle, "I knew you would blame yourself… I've know you for a long time Alex. Believe me when I say that I know how you work"

I smiled, she did. And I knew her good enough to know what she toughed about it… but she still had this security wall build up around her. And it's difficult (even for me) to go through that security.

"Is something wrong?"

"I did it… I hurt him Alex. I never should've lied to him"

"It's not your fault Mitch. Like you've said before, you can't choose who you fall for. And right now, neither of us can do anything about it. But now you said it to my parents and Justin… don't you need to tell your parents?"

I didn't tell you that her parents were still at the table we were at previously, did I? Well, you know now. So only my parents and Justin knew this. And I knew that Mitchie was scared… me, as her not-official girlfriend needed to help her out. Even if I have to ruin my rep in front of my parents… especially my dad.

"I.. I don't think they're gonna like it"

"Mitchie", I stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand, "If your parents really love you, they'll even love you when you're into girls. Your parents are really sweet and they only want what's the best for you. So if this is what makes you happy, they'll have to accept it."

She smiled softly while a single tear made its way down her face to her neck. I couldn't help but place my finger on it, to wipe it away. My parents were gone; at least, it felt like they were. This was just Mitchie and I, alone on this planet we call earth. We could handle anything, we're unstoppable. Okay… that sounded a bit off…

"Why are you always so sweet to me?"

"Because I love you?", I said cheesy.

"That was so cheesy!"

"But cute", I added.

She giggled, "yeah… extremely cute"

I really hope she's going to kiss me right now, because I'm craving for it. But before she could, her shy smile formed into a playful smirk.

"I know how to tell my parents"

"Something inside me says that I'm not going to like this idea"

"We could sing a song"

"We as in you and?"

"You silly! We could sing one of your songs"

"My songs? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Do _not_ lie to me Alex. I know you secretly write songs about me… You left your notebook at my place if you're wondering how I found out. And I really like the lyrics a the song called lightweight"

"I don't know Mitch… me and singing aren't really a good combination"

"Oh, come one please"

Her facial expression turned into a frown while she tried to pout at my reaction. Sadly for her, I can totally resist her cute pout.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Okay, maybe I don't… I mean who can? It's totally adorable! She squealed in excitement and started jumping.

"Okay that's enough. I'm NOT a good singer, so please don't be too excited."

"But I still am… I love the fact that you can't resist my pout"

"And I'm hating it right now…"

"Ahwww, don't worry. I'll use my pout wisely"

"You better do that. Anyways… how are we gonna do it in such a short time?"

"It's simple… I'll just sing it with you."

"Mitch. This isn't going to work"

She looked down and sighed deeply, "You're right"

I knew that this meant that we needed to tell them in person. And in my opinion, I don't really think that this is going to end well for us. I mean, they'll be fine with the whole – I'm into girls- thing. But the fact that she's dating me isn't really a plus. Her mother doesn't like me very much. She says that I'm selfish and irresponsible. Well, I guess she right… partly. We nodded towards each other and smiled weakly.

"It's gonna be okay Mitch"

"I hope you're right"

And with that we walked back to the table. My parents followed us in silence. They knew that this wasn't really going to be easy for us. But we've been best friends for a long time and I know that we'll get through this together. They can't break us apart. For now, we just have to get the courage together and tell her parents.

"Where is Justin?" her dad asked confused.

"He left" I said quietly.

"And why did he?"

" Because I broke up with him."

"Mitchie? How could you? You two were perfect for each other!"

"No we weren't mom… I wasn't happy with him. I didn't love him and I never will. He's great friend, but nothing more."

"Is there someone else?"

Her eyes grew with fear while she occupied the question her mother just stated.

"Maybe" she said unsure.

I placed my hand on her thigh while she was still thinking what to say. Her cheeks flushed bright deep red, making her head look like a tomato. She smiled shy and placed her hand above mine.

"It's going to be alright. You'll always have me by your side", I whispered into her ear.

She turned her head towards me and smiled bright.

"Yes there is", she stated confident.

"Really? And who, I might ask, is this boy you're in love with?"

"It's not really a boy?"

"Is it a man? MICHELLE TORRES! How can you do this to us? What will we tell your dad's colleges from work when they ask? And my friends? … This is very inappropriate"

"What? No! She's from my age…"

Before she realized it it was out… she just confessed to her parents that she's in love with a girl. And that girl is _very _lucky I may add.

"Did you just say she? As in… in… a g..g.. girl?" her mother spitted out.

Her hand squeezed mine really tight and she gave me a desperate look. _Please help me out right now,_ which is what it said.

"Yes, and I promise you that I'll treat her right."

"Wait what? Out off all the girls you could choose, you chose _her_?"

"Yes mom I did! What is wrong with Alex? Why do you dislike her so much?"

"She's not the right girl for you Mitch. You can do so much better! You are a passionate, sharing, sweet, loving person… and she's selfish, lazy, dumb and perverse."

"THAT'S IT MOM! Alex is an amazing person. She might seem all those things, but she isn't. You don't even know her. She isn't selfish or dumb. She always has a good reason to do things the way she does. It might not look like that to you, but it's true. And she might be a bit lazy, but that is kind of cute sometimes."

I smiled at her sweet comment. She is such a sweetheart. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to have a girlfriend like her by my side… well, almost-girlfriend.

"So you're dating her or something?"

"Yes I am!"

"Omg… that day, one week ago. Did you guys have.. have… s.. s.. sex?"

I giggled by her mother's stuttering, "No we didn't. We actually made homework."

"Omg, you _made _your homework?"

Mitchie and I laughed together. My mother could be so funny sometimes. Just he look on her face, It was priceless.

"Yes I did"

"See, I even have a good influence on her."

"Yes, but she doesn't have one on you"

"Okay that's it, Alex is my child, and she might not be perfect, but she is a sweet and loving person once you get to know her. If you really love your daughter you should be happy as long a she is happy."

Her mom stood up at this comment, this is getting a little out of hand right now. I really did love her, why couldn't her parents just accept the fact that their daughter is happy with me?

"I can't see the love in their eyes Teresa; this is going to ruin her."

"Then take another good look at them and just accept the fact that they really DO love each other."

"Miss Torres, please believe when I say that I do love your daughter and I'll treat her right. Please, I just want to be with her and make her happy."

I looked at Mitchie who was smiling with a single tear in her beautiful, brown eyes.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I just want to hold her when she cries and make her laugh at good times. All I want to do is to be there for her when she needs me."

Suddenly her dad spoke up. He hasn't said a word since we started this conversation, and I was really curious what he toughed of it.

"Maybe we should give them a chance, Connie"

She sighed, "Okay… but don't even think about hurting her!"

"It won't even cross my mind"

Dinner was now over and we talked about anything, just not us. Mitchie and I felt like we were ignored by everyone. But I'm really happy that our parents are getting along. And it's not like we didn't mind the fact that our parents were so busy talking. We could now play around with each other. My hand was currently on her thigh and I'm slowly bringing it higher. She couldn't take it anymore I guess, 'cause she slapped my hand away and let out a deep breath.

"I'm going to the toilets"

"And I'm going too"

We stood up and walked away in silence.

"No more games , alex" she said once we arrived the bathroom.

I could now clearly see that she was blushing a bright shape of pink.

"What's wrong? Did I turn you on?"

"what? Pssssh, no"

I smirked and walked up behind her. She was now looking in the mirror trying to fax her hair.

"You hair looks great…", I said while I lowered my head to the crook of her neck and kissed it softly.

"Alex", I heard Mitchie whine.

"hmm? "

I went to her jaw line and grabbed her shoulders to turn her around. Now that we were facing each other I smiled sweetly and planted my lips on hers. We backed off until we reached the wall behind Mitchie. My hand slowly grabbed hers and pinned the above her head on the wall. My body forced itself onto Mitchie. I heard a soft moan escape Mitchie's lips, the sound was muffled by the sweet kiss we shared.

"Now tell me that I just did not turn you on…"

"Please… don't… do … this", she couldn't catch her breath. 'cause we were both breathing heavily by the heated kiss we just shared.

Before she could say another word I planted my lips to the skin of her neck, directly going to her sweet spot. I knew that this was really turning me on, and it was turning me on too. I loved it… I felt like I could make love to her right here just to show her how much she means to me. But I knew that it ridiculous, because I didn't want our first time to be in a bathroom. I wanted it to be somewhere special…

"OMG Alex… P…P please don't tease me like this. I can't.."

And she let out another moan. People who wanted to go t the bathroom must think, 'what the heck is going on in there?'.

"I can't stop"

"What?"

"You're turning me on… okay? Now happy?"

She was trying to catch her breath while talking to me.

"Yes, very"

And with that I smiled and walked back to the restaurant.

A couple of minutes later I saw Mitchie coming back too with her flushed cheeks. I got a playful galre from her, but I just winked back at her, while smirking.

God, I love her so much…


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it's so short... and that I've been uploading slowly.. I'm just really busy :o**

**but here you go, I hope you like it :)**

**Previously**

"You're turning me on… okay? Now happy?"

She was trying to catch her breath while talking to me.

"Yes, very"

And with that I smiled and walked back to the restaurant.

A couple of minutes later I saw Mitchie coming back too with her flushed cheeks. I got a playful glare from her, but I just winked back at her, while smirking.

God, I love her so much…

**Chapter 10**

We're now at her house, saying goodbye to each other. Her parents allowed us to go home earlier, considering they probably wanted to talk about us. And we wanted to spend some time alone.

"Hey, I'm sorry from earlier… the bathroom thing"

"It's okay, as long as you don't ever do that again"

"Really Mitchie, really?"

She liked it, and I knew that. I'm just using my power on her right now. I love teasing with her.

"Really Alex, really?"

"Hey! That's my line… don't you dare to use it again"

"Or what?"

"I'll make you pay…"

"How?"

"You'll just have to find out"

"Really Alex, really?"

I smirked and planted my lips on hers. The way our skin touches with each other is like it's out of this world, like the rest of the world doesn't even exist when I'm with her. She really is the girl of my dreams. Now, I just need to take care of Justin. So I slowly pulled away and smiled shyly at my beautiful girlfriend.

"So girlfriend, I'd love to come in and spend the rest of the night by your side, but I gotta get things straight with my lovely brother"

She looked down and her wonderful smile fell instantly, I knew she felt sorry for him. But she can't control these feelings we have for each other. The way we love each other is extraordinary. Whenever I touch, kiss or hug her, my heart picks up its speed while my skin leaves this burning sensation behind. I needed to talk to Justin about that. I know he blames me for all of this, but it's nobody's fold. Like I said, we can't do anything about it…

"Mitchie, look at me", I softly said.

Her head lifted up to reveal a single tear making its way down her face. I whipped it away and took a look at the tear, now on my finger. Even her tears are beautiful, although I don't like to see them because of these feelings. I want to see her happy tears; I bet they're even more beautiful.

"You can't do anything about it"

"I know lex, but I still can't help but feel sorry for him. I do care about him… and I hurt him"

"I know, I do too. But you can't blame yourself for this. If it's anyone fold, it's mine. I made you feel this way and I kissed you that night… and things are just messed up. I'll talk to him tonigh" I smiled sweetly, "It's okay to care about him Mitchie… I do too. Even if I have a crappy way of showing it".

She giggled while whipping her tears away. My smiled grew bigger while I traced jaw line with my right hand.

"I love you"

"I love you more"

I smiled, "And I love you most".

I kissed one last time and turned around to go to my home, to Justin. Let's get this over with, so I can maybe get back to her tonight. I really did want to spend the night beside her. Just cuddling and sharing some sweet kisses.

"JUSTIN!", I jelled once I got home.

"WHAT? ARE YOU HERE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE? I LOVE HER ALEX"

I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"I know Justin… and I'm s.. s" why is it so hard for me to just say, "I'm sorry".

"It's not your fold… she can't choose the way she feels…"

"And if it makes you feel better… She does care about you. Just not the way you do, but she's still your friend"

"I know. It's just gonna take time for me to be just friends with her"

"I understand. I'm gonna head back. Do you want me to say anything to her?"

"sorry"

"Okay… well take care, I'll see you later"

"Bye"

And with that I left again. Well that was a lot easier that I toughed it would be. I grabbed my car keys and headed to Mitchie's house. When I rang the bell it only took her a second to open it. She wasn't surprised to see her, because before I could even say anything about what just happened, I felt a hot pair of lips covering mine. I slowly began to walk inside the house while my lips never left hers. I closed the door with my foot while I placed my hands on her hips. I slowly pulled away and she began to work on my neck.

"I needed to say sorry from Justin, he's okay"

She smiled and grabbed my face before she placed her lips on mine, "Good, now my parents are gonna spend the night at a hotel… don't care what they're gonna do, I DON'T want to know"

I smirked, "Well... I wonder what we could do in this empty house"

She didn't answer back; instead she sucked the skin of my neck while pushing me against the door.

"I know what we could do", she bit her lip and slowly started heading to her room.

I knew where this is going, and I'm not complaining at all… I want to show her how much I love her, and there's only one way how. But my parents are going to throw me out once they find out what I'm doing right now. They'll get home any minute… and Justin knows that I'm with Mitchie. If I come home the next morning all messed up, they'll know what I did.

"Wait, what about my parents?"

"They won't be here, babe"

I smiled, babe… I like that. "But they will be at my place. Justin know I'm with you."

"So? They can't punish you for watching a movie with me… can they?"

That wasn't really the answer I was hoping for… "We're going to watch a movie?"

"yes… what did you think we were gonna do?"

My eyes opened wide in pure shock, "uhmm I don't know…"

Her giggle the was heard from her mouth made my skin cover in goose bumps, "come here you silly"

My eyebrows cranked together, "I'm not really following right now"

"what did you think we were going to do?" she became serious right now.

"Do you want me to be honest? Or tell you what you want to hear"

"Both…"

I sighed, grabbed her hand and sat us both on the bed.

"Your parents are away, Justin is fine… I just toughed now that everything is okay, we could… sleep together, I mean if you're ready" my hands were began to get sweaty while I nervously tried to look at anything but her.

"I know. I was just testing if we were at the same level. And yes, I'm more than ready. I wouldn't want to be my first time to be with anyone else"

I bit my lip while I looked up at her to meet her eyes.

"But I want it to be special… I want to take it slow", she said while smiling shy.

"me too"

**What should happen in the next chapter? And how should I write it? ( I've never written such scenes if you get what I mean... but I could always try... just let me know what you think ;) )**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm SO sorry for not posting for so long! I feel terrible! But here's the next chapter :D hope you like it ;) **_

**Previously**

I sighed, grabbed her hand and sat us both on the bed.

"Your parents are away, Justin is fine… I just toughed now that everything is okay, we could… sleep together, I mean if you're ready" my hands were began to get sweaty while I nervously tried to look at anything but her.

"I know. I was just testing if we were at the same level. And yes, I'm more than ready. I wouldn't want to be my first time to be with anyone else"

I bit my lip while I looked up at her to meet her eyes.

"But I want it to be special… I want to take it slow", she said while smiling shy.

"me too"

**Chapter eleven**

I bit my lip while slowly standing up to take a good look at my beautiful girlfriend who seemed _really_ nervous.

"Don't be nervous, it's just me".

"I know… but I've never done something like this"

"Me neither, just relax and let me do my part"

I smiled shyly while walking slowly to her. She was sitting on the edge of her bed and her hands were placed next to her legs. She was blushing deep red as I slowly started to kiss her lips. My hands grabbed hers and I started to lay her down. I might seem relaxed to her, but I was shaking from the inside.

I got on top of her as I felt her shaking beneath me.

"Calm down, sweetie", I whispered in her ear. My lips found her neck as my hands grabbed her hips. Her hands found my dark, long hair while softly moaning in my ear. I loved the sound of that, just like I love everything about her. I'm going to make her remember this night 'till forever. Her soft skin was now inside my mouth as I kept sucking on her neck. When I pulled away again I saw my love mark there. She's all mine now and I wasn't afraid to let the world see it. The only thing I want right now is her…

"Did you just leave a hickey? How am I going to explain that to my parents?"

"I don't know… be creative"

I smiled and kissed her jaw line softly and I started working down from there. I don't know what I was doing; I was just following my instincts. And they told me that I needed her inside of me, right now. But I wanted our first time to be slow and gently. Right now my lips found the top of her shirt. I slowly started to take it off and admired her beautiful body. She's perfect, so beautiful.

"You're beautiful"

She was blushing bright red at my comment. I smiled and kissed her lips again. But then I went to the place where I was before I pulled out her t-shirt. I left love-marks everywhere on her body as I heard her moan with excitement. She wanted this as much as I and that made me feel so special. Her eyes where willed with hunger. She gently took off my shirt too as she started to work on my body. It was like it's on fire.

I can't hold it any longer. I can't do this slowly. I needed her NOW. So my hand found her pants button while I was leaving kisses all over her body, mostly sucking her neck and beautiful breasts. She agreed with my need for each other, 'because she was pulling my pants off also. We lay down again, with just our underwear on. Our skin made contact everywhere, leaving a burning sensation behind in just the right places.

Our kisses filled with love where beginning to get very hot. The desire began to grow as she started to leave a trail of kissed down my body, stopping above my panties. I couldn't help but moan her name. She was leaving pure pleasure and I needed her even more now. She slowly pulled my panties down as I kicked them off to reveal almost my whole body. I had still my bra on and I really wanted to get rid of it, but before I could even do anything she already unclasped it and threw it away.

"This is so unfair"

"I know right? You're beautiful. And you are stuck with this" she said while pointing at herself.  
>I blushed "I was talking about the fact that you're still wearing this" I said pointing to her pieces of clothing "there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with your body"<p>

She smiled, took my hand in hers and slowly moved it to the back of her bra. She was now on top of me and sitting up. I could feel her wetness through her underwear. I bit my lip as we slowly pulled the single piece of clothing down.

After she pulled my underwear down We were both naked. She stopped and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you Alex"

"And I love you too Mitchie"

We smiled and nodded at the same time. We were ready for what was about to come. She bit her lip while her hand went to down to my clit. When she carefully slid it inside me I moaned her name loud. The feeling was indescribable. It was pure love that I felt right now…

* * *

><p>My eyes were blinded by the sun as I woke up slowly. I opened my eyes to find my beautiful girlfriend crawled up next to me. I smiled big as I remembered everything from the night before. We made love for hours; it was like our love was never going to stop. But the moment was totally ruined when her mother came into her room to find me leaning over her (naked) daughter to kiss her good morning. I heard the door and looked up to see a REALLY surprised face. I 'forgot' to go home last night, but I really didn't want to go. I wanted to wake up beside her and whisper sweet things her ear all day long.<p>

"You're… and she's… Okay I'm going to leave now"

I smiled weak. OKAY that was really awkward! But at least she didn't really mind. She let us rest for the rest of the day in 'our' bed. We were so tired. Well what do you expect after such an exhausting night?

From this moment on I knew I was never going to let her go. We might grow apart or break up, but I'll always remember her as my beautiful, loving girlfriend, but my love for her would never stop. Without her my life wouldn't make any sense. I couldn't life without her. She was really my reason for living.

_**so this is it... it's the end :) please comment and let me know what you think and if I should write more/another story. I'm not going to do a sequel of this story, 'cause I've got no inspiration for it XD so... please don't ask for that :p anyways... just let me know what you think ;)**_


End file.
